


5 предложений по устранению Со Герреры, которые пришлось выслушать Уилхаффу Таркину, в том числе от своего подсознания, и одно, воплотившееся в жизнь

by tsepesh



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, fandom Galactic Empire 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Сон был.Даже во сне преданный имперец должен служить на благо Империи





	5 предложений по устранению Со Герреры, которые пришлось выслушать Уилхаффу Таркину, в том числе от своего подсознания, и одно, воплотившееся в жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> All heil grand-beta [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

— Да ёбнуть по нему из ИЗР, и дело с концом! — было самым частым предложением по уничтожению Со Герреры, которое слышал Таркин. Говорящего в этом случае редко смущало, что террорист, умудрившийся насолить даже Альянсу, скрывается в населённых районах. Точности ради следовало признать, что самого Таркина это тоже не остановило бы, но такие предложения иногда вносили сугубо гражданские лица, которым кровожадность по должности была не положена.

Когда Таркин указывал им на это, они обычно понижали калибр до крейсеров или корветов и предлагали расстрелять базу террористов чем-нибудь поменьше, а то и вовсе нанести точечные удары, предварительно эвакуировав местное население. Того, что эвакуация неминуемо привлечёт внимание, и после этого удары придутся по пустому логову, какой-нибудь сенатор, рядящийся в поклонника Доктрины, обычно не учитывал.

Несколько раз ему предлагали провести операцию силами подразделений, специализирующихся на наземных операциях. Тихо зайти, так же тихо похитить или убить и тихо уйти. Тем, кто предлагал это, обычно возражали, что «тихо» это всё не получится, даже если получится вообще — у Герреры была на редкость преданная банда и слишком хорошо для фанатика-террориста работающая агентурная сеть. Сюда же часто приплетали предыдущее фиаско с извлечением Со Герреры, когда повстанцам и местному населению удалось сбить два тай-файтера и заставить отправленных на операцию штурмовиков спасаться бегством — буквально бегством — через половину враждебно настроенного города.

Планы по внедрению к Со агента, которые предлагали наиболее здравомыслящие и посвященные в ситуацию (например, в то, что большую часть времени местонахождение Со для наземной операции или орбитальной бомбардировки было неизвестно), Таркин в целом находил наиболее приемлемыми. Несмотря на то, что такие агенты уже неоднократно погибали, а их живописно распотрошённые тела обнаруживались — в зависимости от наглости террористов — либо на задворках, либо перед зданиями имперской администрации на планете, либо — один раз, но тем не менее — в дипломатической почте почему-то с Набу.

Справедливости ради, непосредственно Таркин за уничтожение Со Герреры ответственным не был, да и в разговорах, докладах, отчётах и иных коммуникациях тема такого уничтожения всплывала редко. Но после случая с почтой с Набу Таркин приказал провести внутреннее расследование среди тех, кто имел возможность внедриться в неё, и активизироваться с ликвидацией. Ночью после отдачи приказа дисциплинированный мозг человека, привыкшего решать такие проблемы самостоятельно, выдал ему, как по заказу, его собственный способ.

В способе фигурировала сухая жара Джедды, на которой, по сообщениям разведки, последний раз видели Герреру, наземная операция, отвлекавшая на себя внимание, и он сам, Таркин, облачённый в неяркую «пустынную» форму. Он подбирался к Геррере, краем сознания отмечая, что крики и шум перестрелки между имперскими силами и террористами приближаются. Геррера был выше и массивнее, с кибернетической ногой и броней, выступавшей временами как искусственные лёгкие, что означало гранату для оглушения Со и возможного вывода из строя протезов и только потом — непосредственный контакт. Для максимально пессимистического исхода — все аугментированные части остались целыми — у Таркина-во-сне имелось довольно архаичное кинетическое огнестрельное оружие, стрелявшее кусками раскалённого металла. Почему именно оно должно было помочь пробить броню или поразить не защищённые ею части тела, понятно не было, но финалом такого исхода во сне был Геррера, получивший кусок металла в лицо и теперь опознаваемый только по ДНК — за отсутствием собственно лица и большей части головы в придачу.

Таркин рассматривал дыру на месте затылка, когда картинка поменялась, и он снова оказался перед дверью в помещение с ещё живым террористом. На этот раз граната сработала, как надо, и Таркину оставалось только войти и обеспечить Геррере невозможность побега — перерезать сухожилие на биологической ноге, отключить и местами вырвать кибернетическую, доломать броню и сковать руки за спиной. Геррера всё равно попытался активировать самоуничтожение протезных лёгких, из-за чего пришлось сначала оглушить его шокером, а затем вскрыть грудную клетку и вытащить чипы вместе с самими приспособлениями для дыхания. Вскрытая грудная клетка с расплавленными рёбрами (тоже заменёнными на металлические) раздражала Таркина потерей возможности допросить Герреру, хотя разум и подсказывал, что тот вряд ли бы разговорился. Пыльного цвета форма была в крови, напоминая о Гиблом плато и Джове.

В реальности же из всех планов сработал наименее вероятный: достроивший боевую станцию Кренник рвался провести демонстрацию возможностей выстрела на полной мощности — как думал Таркин, не без подспудного желания поквитаться с Со за все неприятности, которые тот ему доставил. Выстрела на малой мощности, впрочем, хватило — по последним докладам, террорист не успел покинуть пещер близ Джеда-Сити.


End file.
